I'm a Snivy?
by Nightfury58
Summary: Just like any other Mystery Dungeon fanfic, some person is turned into a pokemon. Yadda yadda yadda. BUT, right now, you guys get to pick OC's for me! First 7 will be used! My main character is a snivy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't done anything in a while. That's because I haven't been able to get on very much. But, here I am, with a brand-new story! Yay! **

Foreward

Okay, so for this story, I need OC's. First 7 people to make OC's will get to be main characters in the story! Each person can only make _**ONE **_(I mean it!) OC. Here's the format I want it in:

Name:

Pokemon (born a pokemon, please):

Moves:

Personality:

Anything worn (optional):

Extra stuff:

Okay? So, here's my character:

Name: Luke

Pokemon (transformed, pokemon mystery dungeon style): Snivy

Moves: Will be found out later

Personality: Will develop as the story progresses

Anything worn: Nothing

**Okay, I'll be off now, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Pokemon or Nintendo, except my character and the storyline.**

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry ShadowDragon654 and EspeonRox, sadly, you didn't quite make it. However, keep reading, because I still may include your characters in the story! Yay! Okay, so here are the 7 OC's that made it:**

**1. (Congrats, Irisgarden799, I've picked yours to become my partner! To the others, I swear, it was a very hard decision.) **

Name:Vivian (Viv for short)

Pokemon: Vulpix

Moves: Flamethrower, Faint attack, Energy ball (Yes it is possible to learn it), and Confuse ray

Personality: Shy, timid, but super smart. She has a photographic memory, likes doing research and finding ancient ruins or anything historical. She is very calm and almost never mad. Acts like an easy target and looks weak, but is actually strong. Learned Energy Ball to stave off water types.

Anything worn: Red ribbon around her right ear

2. Name: Winter (Winnie)

Pokemon: Glaceon

Moves: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Swift

Personality: She is a very quiet and shy girl. She may come across as withdrawn and sullen. She's kind to everyone. She is very respectable. She speaks somewhat formally and often has her head down. She is reliable and mature. She isn't the type to show much emotion, except her curiosity which gets the best of her. She speaks in a very soft and monotone voice.

Anything Worn: Athletic tape wrapped around all four of her legs

3. Name: Jet

Pokemon: Buizel

Moves: Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scald, Sonicboom

Personality: Jet is a loner who usually keeps to himself. He doesn't trust strangers and usually has a cold attitude. Jet may seem like a tough, cold loner but he has a great heart. Jet is kind, selfless, and brave. He is an extremely great and experienced fighter and is extremely fast. He is the oldest of five siblings and is very protective of them.

Anything worn: Dark red bandana around his left wrist

Extra stuff: Scar over his left eye and a scar around his left wrist (covered by the bandana)

4. Name: Bane

Species: Zorua

Moveset: Shadow ball, fury swipes, snarl and an unstable Night Daze (he's still learning to control it)

Personality: Naive, cocky, and good at solving puzzles

Anything worn: Rings on paws where wrists and ankles would be

5. Name: Aria/Ari

Pokemon: Pikachu

Moves: Attract, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch, and Iron tail.

Personality: A tomboy. She can be somewhat of a smart aleck and uses sarcasm when an opportunity comes. She is as tough as nails being the leader of Team Thunder. Like a Zorua, she's mischievous and loves to prank the apprentices. Her appearance makes people believe that she is delicate, but she is as strong as a Machoke.

Anything worn (optional): A blue Snapback backwards

Extra stuff: She has grass green eyes and long bangs that is in the middle of her face and ends at her nose—her bangs poking out at the hole of her hat. She wears her ears in a low ponytail

6. Name: Blades

Pokemon: Zangoose

Moves: Swords Dance, Leer, Fury Cutter, and Slash.

Personality: Serious, very bloodthirsty and will always seek revenge if he is beaten in a battle. He will also track down somebody if he is paid to do it. (I guess he's sort of a mercenary)

Anything worn: A bloodstained scarf and a black ribbon tied around his forehead.

Extra stuff: Anybody that gets on his bad side regrets it later, trust me.

7. Name: Blazer

Pokemon: Charmeleon

Moves: flamethrower, thunder punch, brick break, and return.

Personality: loves to have fun, always in a good mood. He likes meeting new pokemon so that he can either become friends with them or prank them. He has a high metabolism so he eats a lot. He tries to cheer up others when they are depressed. He doesn't like to act serious or fight, but if his friends are in danger he will get serious and fight hard.

Anything worn: wears goggles around his neck and only puts them on when he gets serious.

Extra stuff: Blazer is a good fighter but prefers to goof around instead.

**Alright, those are the OC's! I'll have the first chapter up either later today or in a few days. See ya! **

**Oh wait… sorry Beat! I forgot about yours! Erm… I'll just add your OC in the next chapter, okay? I'm sorry…**


End file.
